


【沃克磊】兔子先生和他的男朋友

by Urani



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urani/pseuds/Urani
Summary: pwp小短文。梗源自蒋磊穿兔子套装的视频
Relationships: John Stones/Kyle Walker
Kudos: 5





	【沃克磊】兔子先生和他的男朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 由于某男性网红及他的粉丝不做人（）所以被撸否屏蔽了  
> 补个档

被压在地毯上的兔子玩偶服先生可能要比他坐在高尔夫球车里出现在球场上更奇怪些。

事实上这不是没有原因的，毕竟今天天气确实不错，球场边的灌木丛映衬着澄澈的天空，工作人员就给沃克和斯通斯留下了台车，他俩打闹之中在灌木丛边的草地上滚成一团非常令人理解，但是他们毕竟还不想看到自己第二天带着马赛克出现在《太阳报》头版头条上。当然他们离开球场时就恨不得高尔夫球车车速能上七十迈，在真正的高速公路上跑着的时候更加无法控制这样的想法，只是幸好他们的车技都没有对方口中的那样差。

他们比计划提前进门，从鞋柜一路吻到客厅，斯通斯的兔子头套早就被掀落，掉在鞋柜旁边。而他们和在高尔夫球场边如出一辙地滚在地板上，沃克同样凭借微弱的力量优势把斯通斯按在身下。

沃克居高临下地吻着斯通斯，顺便不自觉地揉乱了他的头发。按道理这会应该闭眼的，然而沃克也不太明白自己在想些什么，他看着斯通斯的睫毛随着这个吻轻微抖动着。沃克正打算加长它，或许睁眼的会是一个略带恍惚，眼里蒙着水雾的斯通斯，然而现实是他几乎马上就睁开了眼睛。

“有点差劲，”斯通斯喘了口气，并且他居然真的在皱眉，“不如换我来。”

这时候言语显然没有什么用处，真的讨论起吻技他们大概会维持这个打上码就具备爆炸性新闻潜质的姿势开始车轱辘青少年时代的交友史，这可就太伤气氛了。

沃克决定用实际行动避免这种惨剧。他拉下了玩偶外套的拉链，然而里面斯通斯好好地穿着运动服，虽然因为闷热和打闹已经有点汗湿，前襟一片深灰，并且黏在了他身上。

“你在想什么？”斯通斯因为沃克些微走神显得蠢蠢欲动。他已经半坐起，把自己的上半身从玩偶兔外套里解放，转而伸手拉下沃克的外衣拉链，待他打算将自己和身上人调换个位置时，沃克的手滑进了玩偶服的里面，隔着运动裤的布料不轻不重地揉捏着，如同玩弄宠物兔的尾巴。

斯通斯喘了一声，各种各样的脏话没能出口，却随着血液一起往下冲刺。按平常他应该反击了，比如冲着沃克的屁股来一下，可现在他发现自己半蜷着，把脑袋靠在沃克的肩膀上喘息，继而再一次被仰面摁倒，下半身被从粉色兔腿里捞出来。

随即沃克放开了斯通斯，他非常自然地欺身而上，转而用唇舌描摹耳廓，一直滑到斯通斯的耳垂，舔舐着耳洞。

他的心脏像是被斯通斯逐渐加重的呼吸声抓挠着，而他的脖子也被呼出的气息围绕。他游走在斯通斯的侧颈，不经意间略过他少见微微泛红的脸颊，浅色眼眸把大脑里的空白一片表露无余。

气氛已经足够绮旎令他们足以有下一步的任何动作，然而沃克还是忍不住出声，“这套运动服不适合，John。你不应该穿着它的。”

如果是在平时，这的确是一条关于着装的吐槽，斯通斯或许马上就会反驳，可现在它绝对不是，毕竟沃克已经一把撩起斯通斯的上衣，去玩弄已经微微挺立的乳头，却看起来像是想赞美粉兔子玩偶服。他试图均匀呼吸以此有机会反唇相讥，但似乎并没有那么容易做到，于是他向这意图增添情趣的家伙翻了一个无比标准的白眼。

沃克陡然加重了手上的力度，令斯通斯很难忍住不惊叫起来。和平时打闹时反抗一样，他同样有所反应——即使是坦然地张开双腿，他也像报复似的夹紧了沃克的腰。

于是沃克轻轻地咬了一下他的乳尖，啜吸着，让斯通斯呻吟里打闹的成分消失了，几乎全部被替换为刺激出的颤音。

已经用这个姿势躺着的斯通斯自然没法肖想沃克的屁股，但他还想“警告”一下即将进入自己身体的那家伙，所以他尝试伸长了手，隔着裤子碰到了沃克逐渐站起来变硬的阴茎，一个急刹车，改掐为力道适当的一抓。

这可有点像是在挑衅了。

沃克毫不犹豫地把斯通斯的所有裤子从他的长腿上扯下，而斯通斯则极其灵活地爬起，“唰”地把沃克的裤子拉到脚踝处。如果忽略撑起内裤的阴茎，他们看上去和中学生恶作剧没什么区别。

幸好他们还无意把时间花费在真正的恶作剧上。

沃克再一次把斯通斯压在地毯上，而修长的双腿环上他男友赤裸的腰，对比强烈的肤色使这个场景更加色情了，然而斯通斯还是：“看看你的肥肉。”

他甚至在用大腿内侧摩擦着沃克健壮的腰侧，以此证明自己的正确性。

“你在紧张吗，John？”沃克突然这么说。

“什么？”

“放松点。”斯通斯茫然地接过沃克递给他的抱枕，像平时沃克会做的那样把它垫在腰下。

斯通斯不可抑制地叫了出来。他都没注意到沃克什么时候打开了润滑，而现在沾满了膏状固体的食指进入了他的体内，直奔敏感点。

斯通斯忍不住瞪了一眼沃克。

毫无杀伤力。他的男友甚至笑了一下，虽然斯通斯真的想知道是为什么。

沃克看着带着一丝不安接受扩张的斯通斯抬起上半身，又准备把自己放回靠垫时，他凑过头，碰上了斯通斯的嘴唇。

与此同时沃克多添了一根手指。

肠壁被挤压的感觉不算特别陌生，但也是久违了的。带着特有的钝痛，斯通斯臀部到大腿的肌肉也不自觉地紧绷。

“Stonesy,放松——”

斯通斯整个人都颤抖了一下。他一开始以为自己这是对奇妙语调的应激反应，然而沃克的戳弄接二连三，准确地按压前列腺。他想有一点回应的，可是现在喘息的频率没给机会，刚试探地发出一个音节，斯通斯就得努力把跟着的呻吟压回喉咙。他不那么想表现得像经验寥寥的少男。

可是沃克并不打算给他这个机会。他抽回了自己的手指，替上了阴茎。

沃克感到自己的腰被夹得更紧了。他一边揉捏着斯通斯半悬空的臀部一边缓慢动作着，直到自己正被鼠蹊部难耐地摩擦着。

他们好久没有这么滚在一起了。一切都是如此自然而然地发生，包括不再受控的喘息和呻吟。

斯通斯放弃了控制，他摇摇晃晃，难得地闭着眼睛，勉强抓住地毯以防自己真的溺亡于情潮。而那双手被深棕色的短绒毛一衬，更是白净了。可现在，深色的绒毛随着顶弄的力度不同程度地往那些永远被洗得干净的指甲缝里钻。

沃克突然想叫这双手从手心手背到指缝里都沾满精液。他先握住了斯通斯的左手，引导着抚向挺立的茎身，没有收到任何抗拒，沃克甚至感觉他有些急切，接着是另一只，轻轻揉搓着囊袋。他的手不能把斯通斯的完全包裹，但是却能牵引着手指撩拨着阴茎，抠弄着马眼。

斯通斯蹙着眉头，使得眼角更加潮红了。这让沃克加快了抽插的速度，直到斯通斯再也无暇抿唇。他颤抖着，内壁激烈地表达着高潮，收缩吸紧沃克的阴茎。他们如此契合。两人的四只手都沾染着粘稠的液体。

沃克还不想跟着斯通斯一起缴械，但即将放缓节奏时，流窜的电流从下腹直通大脑，他知道自己对这一切都失去了控制。炫目的白光在眼前炸开，甜蜜的战栗浸透了身体的每一寸。在契合的颤动中，他们一起完全躺倒在地毯上幸福地喘息着。

斯通斯的腹部指尖粘腻着他自己的精液，而腿间同样湿糊着白浊一片。理智回笼的瞬间，沃克突然意识到自己没有带套，而且还射在了里面，他心虚地接受了斯通斯缺乏杀伤力的一瞪。

他被从地上拎起来——斯通斯嫌弃地提着他下颌，还把他光裸的脊背当纸巾。沃克当然要回击，事实上他也是这么做的。但斯通斯反应不慢，或者说早就知道沃克的动作，他松了手就往卫生间冲。

就像他们平常会做的那样，沃克追了上去。当然几近全裸地在屋子狂奔实在太过诡异，还是莲蓬头和热水澡更适合他们。即便是用花洒打闹，或者，发生其他一些什么，都毫不违和。

正是晴朗惬意的下午，五月份的光铺洒在一地狼藉上，但他们暂时不打算收拾。时间还有很多，日子也还很长。


End file.
